The invention relates to a screw driving tool where a housing extends between a control sleeve and an adjustment sleeve with the control sleeve and housing joined by a threaded connection and planet wheels rotationally mounted in passages in the housing.
Driving tools are used for driving screws into a workpiece or target material in which a torque coupling is arranged in the drive line between the drive motor and the drive spindle. The level of torque that can be transmitted using the torque coupling can be adjusted with the aid of a mechanical adjustment mechanism. Such a driving tool is known from DE 299 18 610 U1. The adjustment mechanism of this screw driving tool has at least one prestressable spring co-operating with the torque coupling; a control sleeve arranged coaxially to a pressure sleeve and cooperating with the pressure sleeve; a rotatable adjustment sleeve, and a plurality of rotatably mounted planet wheels cooperating in a form locking manner with the inner toothing of the adjustment sleeve. These planet wheels exhibit a dentate or toothed configuration and are rotatably mounted on corresponding studs that project from the control sleeve in the working direction.
The pressure sleeve and the control sleeve disclosed in DE 299 18 610 U1, which exhibit the studs for the planet wheels cannot be economically manufactured. In addition, this driving tool does not have a receiving part at which, for example, an extension rod or a screw feeder device can be fastened in a form locked manner.
The object of the invention is to provide a driving tool that can be economically manufactured and has a receiving part at which an accessory device such as for example, an extension rod or a screw feeder device which can be form lockingly fastened.
The housing and the control sleeve of the screw driving or setting tool, according to the invention can be economically manufactured by virtue of its substantially sleeve-like form. The control sleeve has an outer contour adapted to one portion of the inner contour of the housing and an outer thread that is matched to an inner thread of the housing. The rotationally mounted planet wheels in passage openings project from the wall of the housing on both sides and cooperate on the one hand with the setting sleeve on the outer side of the housing and with the control sleeve on the inner side.
In order to enable an accessory device or adapter to be affixed to the housing of the driving tool, the housing advantageously has a receiving part projecting outwardly from the setting direction end of the adjustment sleeve facing in the setting direction. The accessory device or adapter, for example, can be an extension rod or a screw feeder device.
At least one locking contour arranged, for example, on the outer contour of the receiving part expediently serves in the attachment of the accessory device or adapter relative to the housing in the axial direction and/or against rotation.
The locking contour encircles the receiving part preferably partially or completely in the form of a peripheral groove.
The planet wheels arranged between the setting sleeve and the control sleeve appropriately exhibit a dentate or toothed shape so that they can cooperate in a form locked manner with an external toothing of the control sleeve and an inner toothing of the setting sleeve. With a rotation of the setting sleeve the control sleeve is rotated in an opposite direction to that of the setting sleeve.
The control sleeve is axially displaceable on rotating the setting sleeve using the threaded connection between the housing and the control sleeve. When this is done, the external toothing disposed on the control sleeve moves relative to the planet wheels rotationally arranged in the housing. In order to assure that they cooperate completely with the external toothing of the control sleeve, even in the event of maximal displacement of the control sleeve, the length of the external toothing of the control sleeve measured parallel to the axis of the drive spindle is preferably greater than that of the extent of one of the planet wheels measured in the same direction.